


Nothing

by Clara_de_Morra



Series: The Beginning of the End [8]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III
Genre: Gen, Relationship open to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_de_Morra/pseuds/Clara_de_Morra
Summary: He sees nothing behind her eyes.





	Nothing

The Lich King’s hold is weakening.

Arthas can feel it in his being.

It slipped wholly from Sylvanas, and she had plotted her vengeance.

Would it slip from _her_ as well?

Would his weapon run amok, freeze his heart before making her escape?

He would not go so far as to call it _fear_ , but _something_ settles within the pit of his stomach.

No.

That cannot happen.

“Chrissa.”

His voice rumbles within his ship’s cabin; he knows she will come.

She enters.

“ _Yes, my King?_ ”

He stands, beckoning her forward.

“You…”

He sees nothing behind her eyes.

“…it is nothing.”


End file.
